The Twisting Arcadia
by SlashXIII
Summary: A member of the mysterious Section VIII is sent to Wonderland to retrieve an item. However, this is only the beginning as over the course of time the White Queen shall fall and the Black King will rise.


**A/N:** This is by no means my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. however, it is the first where the main character is my own creation, Xelex (pronounced Zeel-icks). This story is more or less a companion/prequel story to a friend of mine's own story. The reason for this was that he put my character, Xelex, as one of the story's main villains and I got to thinking about what his role in all of it would be. I have the story more or less planned out within my head and it seemed too good to just keep to myself. I apologize if you were hoping for an actual Kingdom Hearts character to be the main, but I will have some spots here and there where characters will be mentioned or appear.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters or even Section VIII. All I own is Xelex, the plot of this story, Wurstchenium Ore and Dusterkeitanium Erzader. 

* * *

There was a flash of darkness in the middle of a forest of strange and unnatural colors. Perhaps the most peculiar aspect of this sight, aside from the portal and colors, was the floating pair of eyes a distance away from it. To any normal person this might seem like a hallucination, but to the residents of this world it was quite a common event to behold.

Finally a tall masculine figure exited the portal. Clad in a red leather trench coat, he seemed to fit right in if not for the black mess of spikes on his head or black pants and boots. He scanned the forest slowly, looking for any peeping toms, when he came upon the pair of eyes that were now accompanied by an enormously wide grin.

"And what do we have here; another visitor of your kind? Oh, but you are different…" the mouth spoke as it then revealed its true form of a gray cat with blue stripes. He floated down to a branch near the young man and flicked his tail.

The Nobody merely shifted his gaze towards the cat and replied "You must be that rather peculiar cat Xanidel spoke of from his recon of this world. He said you were called the Cheshire Cat?"

At this the cat began float around him that grin remaining ever-so-wide, "Why, who is this Xanidel you speak of? I assure you I have no recollection of such a person ever setting foot in this area. I do believe you're going mad! However, if you must know I am indeed the Cheshire Cat; but please, call me Chessur. Pray tell who it is that I am speaking to?"

"He also said you were rather good at twisting words and talking in circles," he chuckled, "Name's Xelex. Don't suppose you will lead me to the ruler of this land, will you? The White Queen I believe it is." Truth be told he knew she ruled Wonderland. He was sent here by his Superior, Xadien, to find a method to excavate a rare material known as Wurstchenium Ore for Section VIII's goal of creating a world for Nobodies. Being the thinker that he is, he devised a plan long before he arrived to gain the material without even needing to fight a single person.

"White Queen you say? Why, I do believe you are mistaken. But if you are looking for the castle, it would be in that direction," Chessur said, using his tail to point in the direction of an alluring white castle in the distance, " Do look out for the Bandersnatch, my boy."

"Bandersnatch?"

"Banderwhat? You really should get that head checked out," The cat spoke in a calm, almost-whisper. He then floated back up to his branch where he became just a head and then disappeared, not before grinning maniacally and winking at him.

Xelex shrugged off the cat's strange warning and headed off in the direction of the castle. Whatever the Bandersnatch was, he could take it. After all he was second only to The Solar Knight within Section VIII, and that said quite a bit.

After around fifteen minutes the castle seemed only marginally closer and he was still deep within the LSD-infused forest. If it suddenly started glowing like a rave, he was going to get a headache. However, before that could come to fruition, he heard something. Maybe it was nothing, just a rustle in the nearby pink bushes. He cautiously stepped a few more steps before he heard another rustle followed by a low growling; the 'Bandersnatch' perhaps?

Suddenly there was a flash of white and black and Xelex jumped out of the way as quickly as he could, turning to face what attacked him. It was an exotic beast, appearing like a cross between a Snow Leopard and a Bulldog, ugly bastard.

Xelex threw his arm back as his scythe, Kindred Duplicity, appeared in his hand and brought it across diagonally, slashing at the animal. Unfortunately the beast dodged his slash and attacked again, this time catching Xelex's left arm and leaving three new shiny red lacerations. Xelex winced in pain for a second as he used the newly scarred arm to fire a SaíKen, sending a beam of pure Darkness into the creature knocking it on its side. The creature whimpered for a second before it got up and lurched forward again. At this moment he twirled his scythe in his hand and jabbed the staked end into the beast's chest causing it to slump over in defeat.

It was at this time that he turned his attention to his left arm, eyeing the lacerations and placing his right hand over them sending Darkness into the arm in an attempt to heal him self. The only thing wrong with this was that it wasn't working. Now the cat reappeared, eyeing the injured arm with the look of slight concern.

"You know, that's not going to do any good. For that to heal you need someone highly skilled in evaporating or it will fester and putrefy. And as far as I know the only people in all of Underland capable of that are myself and that Bandersnatch over there," he floated a bit closer, and amazingly he was no longer grinning.

Xelex eyed Chessur curiously before he spoke again, "Why are you suddenly so helpful? Normally you would just give me more cryptic messages.

"Helpful? Why, I am no such thing. I simply do not like the idea of that dreadful beast ruining this land's only chance at change. Now hold still," Chessur replied as he breathed a sparkling mist onto the cuts on Xelex's arm. This again made him wince from the stinging, but it soon recessed and the wounds closed themselves up.

"…Thanks. Don't suppose you'd be so kind as to give me a lift to the castle? Rather not run into one of those again," he stated as he reached forward and plucked his scythe from the Bandersnatch chest.

The mischievous grin returned once more and Chessur replied, "I suppose since I like you I could do it just this once. Don't worry if you feel a little…twisted."

Before Xelex could reply, the cat placed a paw on his shoulder and he felt as if he was out of his own body, flying through the forest at a breakneck speed where the air was thinner. Yet, just as soon as it began, he was standing in front of the blindingly white castle that seemed so far away. He took a few steps forward down the walkway before he heard the cat.

"Do give the fine queen my regards." 

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I'm aware that it was rather short but I'm running on 3 hours of sleep in the last 60 hours and just wanted to be finished. Besides, it's only the first chapter. The rest will (hopefully) be around double in length, maybe more.


End file.
